The Long Journey Home
by NickyM96
Summary: [JMPR] An unplanned event throws unlikely allies together.


Title - The Long Journey Home  
Author - Nicky  
E-mail - NickyM96@yahoo.com  
Rating - PG  
Category/Keywords - JMPR  
Spoilers - Island of the Haunted  
Summary - An unplanned event throws unlikely allies together.  
Disclaimer - These characters aren't mine. Well, some of them are. But   
the important ones are all property of MTM and NBC Productions and used   
without permission. I'm not making any money out of this . . . . Blah,   
blah, blah. You know the drill.   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
Chapter 1  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The knock at the door surprises her. It's been a slow week. In this   
kind of weather, everyone seems to stay inside, people and animals   
alike. There hasn't been much need for her services. She rises from   
her warm seat by the fire and goes to open the door, taking a quick   
peek out the window first. She's still careful, despite the small,   
trusting community in which she's settled. She knows all too well the   
dangers of running into the wrong people.  
  
"Gray and Libby Pearson," she says, opening the door. The Pearsons   
live clear across the village. "What brings you two all the way over   
here on a night like this?"  
  
The man pushes the door open and gestures down to the blanket covered   
mass in his arms.  
  
"I found her out by some of my traps," he grunts. "Don't know if she   
got caught or not. I thought you might could take a look."  
  
"Of course, Gray," she smiles warmly at the man. "Take her into my   
clinic and I'll get washed up."  
  
She's been settled in this small village for a few years now and has   
ended up running what could only be described as an emergency   
veterinary clinic. Most people can handle their minor pet injuries,   
but she generally ends up taking the severe cases when necessary.   
  
"Okay. Let's see what we've got here," she says after pulling on a   
pair of gloves. A loud groan from the table startles her. The groan   
sounds human. She quickly pulls back the blanket and sees a mass of   
long dark hair. Human hair.  
  
"It's a woman," she gasps, stating a fact more than a question. "My   
patients aren't normally human, Gray."  
  
"I know that," Gray Pearson says. "But Dr. Pound is two towns over in   
Clearstill this week. He got stranded there on account of this storm.   
I figured bringing her here was the next best thing."  
  
The woman groans again and they both look down, realizing he's right.   
This woman needs medical attention and right now.   
  
"You did the right thing, Gray," she says, smiling reassuringly at the   
man. "Now, do me a favor and send your wife in to help me. This poor   
woman looks like she's been out in the snow for hours. I need to get   
her out of these wet things and into something dry."  
  
"Sure thing," he says quickly, eager to get out of the room. He opens   
the door and gestures for his wife to come take his place. The women   
work quickly, removing the blanket from their patient to get to her wet   
clothes underneath. They don't get past her coat and shoes before she   
groans again. This time a large puddle forms on the floor underneath   
the table she's on.  
  
"Where's all this water coming from?" Libby Pearson questions.  
  
"I think I know," the older woman answers with a sigh. "Libby, go to   
the second drawer of that cabinet over there. Because I have a feeling   
I'm going to need my birthing kit."  
  
"What?"  
  
"She's pregnant, Libby. And her water just broke."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
His eyes are still wide as she snaps in his face, hoping to get his   
attention. She's almost amused at the shade of white his skin has   
turned. She didn't think it was possible except on a corpse.  
  
"And you're . . . sure? I mean, it was only that one time," his voice   
squeaks. "And we were really, really . . . really drunk."  
  
"No kidding, Brainiac. You think I would have slept with you if I were   
sober?" she growls, pressing a finger on that spot between her eyes to   
try to alleviate her growing headache.  
  
"I didn't mean it that way," he sighs when he hears the anger in her   
voice. "I didn't mean to imply in any way that I regretted what   
happened between us. I'm just . . . surprised, Miss Parker."  
  
"You don't regret . . . are you kidding me? Jarod, we made a   
colossally stupid mistake nine weeks ago. And now I'm . . . "  
  
"Pregnant. Having my baby," he smiles. He kneels down in front of her   
and takes her hands in his own. "That makes me happier than I'm acting   
right now."  
  
"Happy? Jarod, are you insane? Are you drunk right now? Because from   
where I'm sitting, this isn't exactly good news," she yells, snatching   
her hands from his grasp. She pushes him away from her, making him   
land on the floor.  
  
"Calm down, Miss Parker," he says, reaching for her again. She   
struggles for a few moments before finally giving in. He sits on the   
couch next to her and wraps an arm around her shoulder, smiling when   
she leans into his embrace. But his smile instantly leaves when he   
realizes she's crying. "Shh. It's okay. Everything is going to be   
fine."  
  
"How can you be sure?" she sniffs, trying to get control of her tears.   
But the more she tries to stop them, the more they fall. Where are   
they coming from anyway, she wonders to herself, not realizing she   
asked the question out loud.  
  
"Hormones," Jarod chuckles, answering her. "They're going to make you   
pretty moody. Well, moodier than usual."  
  
"Ha ha. Very funny," she mockingly laughs. But she finds herself   
laughing for real anyway, not sure what she finds so humorous.  
  
"See what I mean?" he laughs again.  
  
"Great. Now Sydney and Broots are really going to think I'm psychotic.   
Crying one minute, laughing the next. They're not going to know what   
to think about me. Assuming I'm still alive, that is," she adds   
quietly. "Jarod, what's going to happen when the Centre finds out?"  
  
"I don't know," he whispers, his mood now serious. He understands now   
why she's so worried. "I just don't know. Maybe we need to make sure   
they don't find out."  
  
"How do we do that?"  
  
"That's a good question, Miss Parker." A very good question indeed.   
Several alternatives flash through his mind and he tries to SIM the   
outcome. Soon, her even breathing tells him that she's fallen asleep.   
He scoops her up into his arms and takes her to her bed, slipping in   
next to her. Maybe things will look different in the morning, he   
thinks with a sigh before he joins her in slumber.  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
Chapter 2  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The women rush around the room, doing their best to get everything   
sanitized. But a quick check tells them that their time has run out.   
The baby is coming quickly.  
  
"I can see the head, Miss Maggie," Libby tells the older woman.  
  
"You're right," she sighs. "We have to deliver this baby right now.   
go get your husband, Libby. We're going to need him to support her   
during the delivery."  
  
Maggie takes a cool cloth to wipe the woman's forehead, sweeping the   
tangled mass of hair from her face. She barely manages to suppress a   
shocked gasp as the woman's features become to clear to her for the   
first time. She blinks her eyes a few times to be sure of what she's   
seeing, but each time she opens her eyes it's the same face staring   
back at her. The face of a ghost.  
  
"It can't be," she whispers. "You're . . . you're dead. Catherine is   
dead."  
  
"I'm not . . . my mother," she hears the woman on the table grunt   
before another contraction overtakes her.  
  
With another shocked gasp, she realizes that it's not the ghost of her   
old friend on the table, but her daughter. A daughter who has been   
taught to be the enemy rather than an ally. But for some reason, she's   
here for help. And despite her instincts, Maggie finds herself unable   
to turn the young woman away. She takes her hand and shows her how to   
breath through the contraction.  
  
"Miss Parker, do you know who I am?" she asks when the contraction is   
over.  
  
"Jarod's mom," Miss Parker smiles, a look of serenity coming over her   
face. Maggie is surprised to see another emotion mixed in - love.   
Maybe the woman is less of an enemy than she originally thought.   
"Jarod said you could help."  
  
"You know where my son is?" she asks, tears springing to her eyes at   
the mention of his name. Her tears soon turn to terror when the look   
on Miss Parker's face turns from serene to one of agony.  
  
"He . . . we got separated," Miss Parker cries. "And now, they've got   
him."  
  
"They?"  
  
"The Centre."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Jarod types in another string of commands into the computer, hoping   
this time to unlock the password. The key to their plan's success is   
hidden in this file. He just has to get to it.  
  
"Jarod," she moans groggily as she wakes up. "It's the middle of the   
night. What are you doing up?"  
  
"Trying to get into this file," he tells her, snapping the laptop shut   
and walking over to the bed. He places his hand on her ever growing   
abdomen and smiles at the light fluttering there. "We're running out   
of time. You won't be able to hide that lump for much longer."  
  
"That lump? Is that how you refer to your child these days?" she   
teases him, placing her hand on top of his. "It is getting big, isn't   
it?"  
  
"Big, but beautiful." He bends over and places a kiss right over her   
belly button. "I love seeing you like this, but we don't exactly want   
to advertise your pregnancy. So in that respect, it's unfortunate that   
it's becoming so noticeable. Not just your stomach, but your face is   
filling out as well. And you're starting to get this adorable little   
waddle when you walk," he chuckles.  
  
"I do not waddle," she objects.  
  
"You do. And it's cute," he says, cutting off any further comments   
from her with a kiss. A kiss that leaves her breathless.  
  
"Marry me," she says dreamily, still swooning from the kiss.  
  
"Are you serious?" he asks.  
  
"Actually, I think I am," she says after a moment to think about it.   
"So will you? Marry me, that is?"  
  
"Parker, I . . . I'm shocked. I don't know what to say," he stutters.  
  
"So is that a no?" she asks.  
  
"No," he says quickly.  
  
"No it's not a no or no you won't marry me?"  
  
"Hold on a second," he says with a laugh, the confusion evident in his   
eyes. He pulls his bag out from under the bed and reaches inside,   
pulling out a small box and sitting it on top of her stomach. "Open   
it."  
  
She eyes him warily before complying with his wishes.  
  
"Jarod," she squeals. "It's gorgeous. Is this what I think it is?"  
  
"It is," he smiles, kneeling down on the floor next to her. "I've had   
that for a while now. I got it three months ago when you told me you   
were pregnant. Ever since I met you, I've known we were meant to be   
together. I fell in love with you the day you kissed me. And I've   
waited all these years for you to feel the same way. I love you, Miss   
Parker. And I'd be honored to be your husband. Will you marry me?"  
  
"I may not show it. Or say it. But I love you too. I didn't realize   
how much until that one drunken night five months ago. I have a   
confession to make, though," she says with a blush. "I really wasn't   
all that drunk. I just needed an excuse to let my guard down around   
you. I got so tired of keeping my feelings for you at bay. That night   
when we were in Scotland, I came so close. If Ocee hadn't stopped us .   
. . well let's just say I don't think you would have left with your   
virtue intact."  
  
"Yeah, well don't worry. There wasn't much left to my virtue anyway,"   
he laughs.  
  
"Mine either," she says, laughing with him for a moment before turning   
serious. "All those men I wasted my time with. Looking for something   
that was right under my nose the whole time. I fell in love with you   
all those years ago, too, Jarod. I've loved you ever since. And I've   
unfortunately fought it ever since. But I can't fight it anymore. I   
won't fight it."  
  
She pulls him into a kiss that rivals the one he gave her earlier, this   
one leaving them both breathless.  
  
"Is that a yes?" he asks.  
  
"Jarod, I'm the one who asked you to marry me," she giggles. "But to   
be clear, yes. Yes I will marry you. You're stuck with me forever   
now, Jarod."  
  
"I wouldn't have it any other way," he smiles, kissing her sweetly   
first on the lips and then on the belly. "I'll always be with you."  
  
The sweet promise echoes in their minds as they drift back to sleep.   
Love finally brought them together. And it's going to take love to   
keep them that way.   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
Chapter 3  
* * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
She lets herself in the back door with her key. For the past three   
months, she's been skulking around town, trying to avoid being seen by   
anyone related to the Centre. Before, her suit jackets covered up the   
weight she was gaining from the pregnancy. But now, her 'condition' is   
unmistakable. With just a few weeks before her due date, her distended   
abdomen can no longer be hidden. The official story she gave them was   
that she broke both her legs in a skiing accident and now needs to work   
from home. She attends and conferences or meeting via video. So far,   
it's all worked out.  
  
"Jarod. I'm home," she calls out to the quiet house. She wonders   
briefly where he can be. When she left for the doctor earlier that   
morning, he said he'd be there when she got back. "Jarod, where are .   
. ."  
  
She stops midstep when she reaches the living room. Looking around,   
she finds herself surrounded by candles and roses. And a heavenly   
smell makes her mouth water.  
  
"What's all this?" she asks in wide eyed wonder.   
  
"Just a little something to show you how much I love you," Jarod says,   
wrapping his arms around her and dropping a quick kiss on her upturned   
lips.  
  
"A little something? Jarod, there must be two dozen roses here."  
  
"Three dozen. One for each month we've been married," he smiles. "I   
thought we'd celebrate now. It might be awhile before we can celebrate   
again."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You're going to have that baby soon," he explains. "We need to leave   
here before it's too late."  
  
"And go where?" she wants to know.  
  
"That's the part I've been working on these past few months. I finally   
tracked down the information in the Centre files regarding my mother.   
And based on that, I know where to find her," he excitedly tells her as   
he hands her a piece of paper with his mother's location.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"I had a friend check it out," he smiles. "She's there. She's really   
there, Parker. I'm finally going to see her. *We're* going to see   
her. We can hide with her for as long as we need to."  
  
"Jarod, this is amazing," she says, pulling him into a hug. "I know   
what this means to you. You've been waiting your whole life for this."  
  
"I know," he sighs. "But maybe it took me so long to finally find her   
for a reason. Because maybe this is a trip I wasn't meant to take   
alone. I have you with me now. And our child. You two are what's   
important to me now. You're my family now. Seeing my mom is just the   
icing on the cake."  
  
"You never cease to amaze me, you know that?" she asks him. "It scares   
me how much you love me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I love you just as much. And it terrifies me to think of ever   
being without you."  
  
"That won't happen," he says with a smile, kissing away the tears now   
falling on her cheeks. "I'll always be with you, Parker. And if I'm   
not, nothing will stop me from getting to you."  
  
He leans over to kiss her again when a sound from outside stops him.  
  
"What is it?" she asks, becoming slightly annoyed when she shushes her.   
She's about to protest when she hears the sound as well. Car doors   
slamming shut. And it may be her imagination, but she swears she can   
even hear the sounds of guns being cocked.  
  
Jarod moves quickly to the window to peek outside, cursing under his   
breath when he sees who's out there.  
  
"Lyle. And he has sweepers with him. This isn't a social call," he   
tells her, watching the blood drain from her face.   
  
"What do we do?" she asks. She can see him thinking of several options   
and can tell when he finds a solution. But based on the look on his   
face, it's a solution she's not going to like.  
  
"You go. Find my mother," he says, pushing her towards the steps to   
the basement for some reason unknown to her. When her eyes question   
him, he explains. "There's a hidden door down there. It opens up   
about half a mile away by the lake. How do you think I came into your   
house unnoticed for all those years?" he tries to joke.  
  
"Come with me," she begs.  
  
"I can't," he practically whispers. "I have to cover up this door as   
soon as you leave to make sure Lyle doesn't find out about it. It'll   
give you more time to get away."  
  
"Jarod, please," she tries again.  
  
"I love you," he says, kissing her quickly before closing the door on   
her. He manages to push a bookcase to block the door just as the front   
door is kicked open.  
  
"Well, well, well. Look at what we have here," Lyle smirks, an evil   
gleam shining in his eyes. "Where's my sister, Jarod?"  
  
"She isn't here," he tells him. "It's just me."  
  
"Somehow, I don't believe that. My men will stay here and search the   
place from top to bottom. You, Jarod, are coming with me. It's time   
for you to go home."  
  
"That place is not my home," Jarod growls as two sweepers grab and cuff   
him. "You won't be able to keep me there."  
  
"He's giving me a headache. Shut him up," Lyle orders before turning   
to walk out the door.   
  
Jarod feels a prick in the back of his neck and then all is dark.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
It's been over an hour, Maggie thinks to herself as she looks up at the   
clock. Over an hour since Miss Parker's been pushing. She isn't a   
real doctor, but even she knows that can't be good. For Miss Parker or   
the baby.  
  
"How are you doing up there?" she asks the laboring woman, not sure of   
what else she can do.  
  
"Why won't this kid come out?" she whimpers, trying to pant to stay on   
top of the pain. "I'm exhausted. I can't push anymore."  
  
"Don't you give up on me now, Miss Parker," Maggie snaps at her.   
"Don't turn my son into a liar. He's trusting me to help you. Now,   
let me help you."  
  
"I have to push again," Miss Parker groans at yet another contraction.  
  
"Not this time. Just rest and get your strength back," Maggie orders,   
recognizing the other woman's exhaustion. "You can push on the next   
one."  
  
"It's no use," Miss Parker cries as her pants turn into uncontrollable   
sobs. "I'm so tired. I can't do this. I need Jarod."  
  
"I know you do, Sweetie," Maggie tells her as her suspicions are   
confirmed. She can see now that Miss Parker has finally realized that   
her destiny was not to capture Jarod, but to love him. "He would be   
here if he could. And if I know my son, he's going to do everything in   
his power to get here as soon as he can. I'm sure he's pretty anxious   
to meet this little one. I'm sure you both are."  
  
Miss Parker can only nod as another contraction hits.  
  
"Okay, we're going with this one. Push, Miss Parker," Maggie coaches.   
"That's it. The head's out. Stop pushing now."  
  
Maggie checks for the umbilical cord to be sure it's not around the   
baby's neck. Seeing no problems, she signals for Libby to bring the   
towel over for the baby as soon as it's born.  
  
"You're doing great, Miss Parker. This baby is almost out. Give me   
one more good push."  
  
Miss Parker screams as one shoulder emerges followed by the other.   
Quicker than anyone can blink, the rest of the baby slips out into   
Maggie's waiting hands.  
  
"It's a girl," she cries, her tears starting to obscure her view. "A   
beautiful little girl." She places the baby on Miss Parker's chest and   
watches the younger woman give the child a thorough investigation,   
checking for all ten fingers and toes.  
  
"She is beautiful," Miss Parker gushes, pressing a gentle kiss on the   
tiny bundle. Maggie helps her move the baby to her breast to begin   
nursing and she winces when the baby latches on.  
  
"Just like her father, huh?" Maggie asks, laughing as the younger woman   
blushes. "Don't go getting bashful on me. That baby didn't get in   
there by herself."  
  
"No, she didn't," Miss Parker chuckles, careful not to jostle the baby.   
She looks down and watches as the baby nurses, amazed at the tiny   
person now in her arms. "I can't believe how much I love her already.   
I can't wait for . . . "   
  
"For Jarod to meet her," Maggie finishes for her when she notices the   
woman's tears. "He'll come. I know he will."  
  
"But what if he can't? I left him with Lyle. I left him there and   
just ran and ran until I ended up here. But what if he can't get away   
like I did? What if my daughter has to grow up without her father the   
same way he had to grow up without you? It'll be my fault. I   
shouldn't have left him."  
  
"The only thing you're responsible for is this baby's freedom. If you   
hadn't left, then you, Jarod, and this baby would all be locked away at   
the Centre. You know that Jarod wouldn't want his child growing up   
that way. You did what you had to do. And now, we just have to pray   
and believe that Jarod will be able to handle the rest," Maggie sighs.   
She stands and presses a kiss on Miss Parker's forehead before walking   
towards the door. "I'll give you two some privacy. When you're ready,   
I'll help you get washed up and moved to the bedroom where you'll be   
more comfortable."  
  
"Thank you," Miss Parker says quietly. "Thank you for everything."  
  
Maggie nods and walks out the door, closing it gently behind her. She   
finally lets out the breath she's been holding since this whole thing   
began. She tried to be positive for Miss Parker, but the years without   
her own son have taken their toll.   
  
She told Miss Parker to believe, but she stopped doing that long ago.   
Can she dare grab onto hope again? Hope that she'll see her son? She   
thinks back to the look she saw on Miss Parker's face. A look so   
filled with love for Jarod. Maybe, just maybe, that love will bring   
him back.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
Chapter 4  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Miss Parker dreams. She dreams she's flying. Finally knowing what   
real freedom feels like. Above the clouds she soars, feeling the wind   
blow through her hair. Feeling tiny raindrops on her cheek like light   
kisses. Jarod kisses.   
  
"Mmmm. Jarod," she mutters in her sleep, a smile gracing her lips.  
  
"Wake up," she hears, wondering how she can be waking up and still feel   
the raindrop kisses from her dream. She pries an eye open and sees the   
outline of a figure standing over her in the darkness.  
  
"Jarod?" she questions, praying that she isn't dreaming.  
  
"You're not dreaming," he says, answering a question she didn't even   
realize she asked aloud. "I'm really here."  
  
She sits up, fully awake now and reaches for the lamp, turning it on to   
cut through the darkness.  
  
"You're really here," she whispers, tears springing to her eyes. She   
gasps when she sees the cuts around his wrists and the bruises on his   
face. "What happened?"  
  
"Getting away was a little harder than I anticipated," he groans as he   
grabs onto his chest. She assumes there's some rib damage as well.   
"How about you?"  
  
"I'm fine," she smiles. "We're fine." She looks across the room to   
the bassinet his mother borrowed from a neighbor. His eyes follow   
where she's looking and he gasps at the sight he sees.  
  
"The baby?"   
  
Miss Parker just smiles and gets out of the bed, gingerly walking over   
to where the baby is sleeping. She reaches in and pulls out the tiny   
bundle, gently carrying her back to the bed where Jarod still sits,   
apparently too stunned to move.  
  
"Jarod, I want to introduce you to somebody. This is your daughter,"   
she says as she places the sleeping infant in his arms. "I had her two   
days ago."  
  
"A little girl?" he asks, smiling first at Miss Parker, then finally   
looking down at the baby. "She's gorgeous."  
  
"She is. But she needs a name. Your mother and I are tired of calling   
her Baby," Miss Parker giggles.  
  
"My mother. She's here?"  
  
"Right behind you, Son." Jarod spins around to see a woman standing in   
the doorway tightening her robe.  
  
"Mom?" He feels Miss Parker take the baby from his arms as he makes an   
attempt to stand up. Holding on to his tender ribs, he finally makes   
it to his feet and shuffles over to where his mother is. "It's really   
you."  
  
"I saw the light come on and came in to check on Miss Parker and the   
baby. Imagine my surprise to see you too, Jarod," the woman says as   
the tears flow down her face. "I knew you'd make it."  
  
"I can't believe we're all really here," he sobs, wrapping his arms   
tightly around his mother despite the pain to his own body.  
  
"We are," she says, pushing him gently away and leading him back to the   
bed. "And we're going to be here for a long time. But right now, you   
need to rest and get better. And get to know that precious baby.   
We'll have all the time in the world." She presses a kiss to his   
forehead and gives Miss Parker a smile before reluctantly leaving the   
room.  
  
"This is all so . . . " he starts.  
  
"I know," Miss Parker smiles at seeing him so flustered. "I've had the   
past few days to get used to it and I still haven't."  
  
"We're free," he grins in amazement. "Really and truly free."  
  
"And we're back together," she says as a tear drifts down her cheek.   
"I was so afraid you wouldn't make it. But you're here."  
  
"Just like I promised. I told you. We'll be together always." He   
leans over and suppresses a groan of pain as he kisses her. "Just the   
three of us. Me, you, and Baby."  
  
"I told you she needs a name," Miss Parker laughs. "I was waiting for   
you to get here. You have anything in mind?"  
  
"I do, actually. In memory of another little girl who meant so much to   
us both," he smiles sadly.  
  
"Faith?" she asks. He just nods. "I like that. Faith is a good name   
for her."  
  
He tries to hold in a yawn, but he just can't fight his exhaustion any   
longer.  
  
"Sleep now, my love," Miss Parker smiles, pressing a kiss to Jarod's   
forehead. "You've earned it."  
  
She watches his eyes slowly close, unwilling to miss even another   
moment of his daughter's life. But soon, sleep overtakes him, giving   
his body a much needed respite. It was a long journey home. But they   
made it. Love brought them there. And now, their Faith will help them   
keep it.  
  
The end. 


End file.
